


Options

by Emileesaurus



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emileesaurus/pseuds/Emileesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are other fish in the sea,” said Wally. “Or bats in the belfry,” he added with a vague wave of his hand, “if that’s your thing. See, I’m talking about attractive and entertaining people who happen to be single.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Options

**Author's Note:**

> Because I had to celebrate Dick and Wally's first actual on-screen DCAU interaction in Batman Beyond 2.0 #16. What's that? It was two pages and they were talking about Dick's lady problems? Well, I have found the solution, my friend.

“There are other fish in the sea,” said Wally. “Or bats in the belfry,” he added with a vague wave of his hand, “if that’s your thing. See, I’m talking about attractive and entertaining people who happen to be single—”

“I get it,” Dick snapped. 

Okay, levity not appreciated. Noted. Not that it mattered, because Wally, excellent friend that he was, absolutely _refused_ to let Dick sulk over girl problems. Especially when said problem was that the woman he was carrying a torch for was getting engaged to another guy. It was hardly news — people don't just get engaged without some kind of warning — but Dick was being all moody about it anyway. It was a little obsessive, Wally thought, but then again, Bats.

Dick was doing his best to sulk despite Wally’s friend intervention (which Dick refused to let him call a friendtervention, because Dick was being a total killjoy). At the moment, he was sprawled dramatically across his sofa, glowering at the ceiling of his way-too-moody and unnervingly empty loft apartment.

“I’m just saying,” Wally continued from his spot perched atop the arm of Dick’s couch down by his feet, “you have options.”

“I don’t want options.” 

Wally wasn’t sure how Dick was able to glare even more without moving his face at all, but it was, admittedly, kind of impressive. Learned that one from Bats, probably. That guy was definitely a bad influence.

“Well maybe _I_ want you to have options. You ever think of that?” No response. Jerk. “Of course you didn’t. Because you can’t admit what a totally awesome friend I am. Which hurts, by the way.” 

Dick snorted. Which was almost a laugh. Kind of. Wally was counting it, anyway.

“You’re smart,” Wally said, which was true. “And hot,” which was also true, “and you’re a lot of fun when you’re not, you know, doing the whole goth ballerina thing—”

“Acrobat,” Dick corrected, and Wally could swear the corner of his mouth twitched just a little tiny bit.

“Goth ballerina acrobat,” Wally corrected. “Sorry.”

“Thanks,” said Dick, inclining his head in a vaguely amused nod.

“Anytime,” said Wally. “You know, I totally had a point in here somewhere.”

Dick regarded him coolly, raising one dark eyebrow just so. “Did you?”

“I did,” Wally replied.

“Well then,” Dick said, folding his arms behind his head and pulling his black t-shirt taut across his chest, “don’t let me stop you.”

“I never do. And my _point_ was that you need to move on, dude. Which I know isn’t even remotely a thing in the Bat lexicon, and you guys have brooding down to a science, but—” Wally sighed, deflating a little, rubbing the back of his neck. “Can’t you just try to be happy for her? And maybe, I dunno, try to make _yourself_ happy for once?”

“Speaking of things that aren’t in the Bat lexicon,” said Dick. It was a little too self-deprecating for Wally's comfort, even if it was true. Jeez, Bats had really done a number on this kid.

“So add it,” Wally said. “Or make your own. We can call it the _Dick_ tionary. _Ha ha_. Or, look, I dunno how to give advice on not being Batman, but come on, man, just kiss someone. Someone who _hasn’t_ been dating someone else for like _years_ , and by the way, that was totally your fault — see the aforementioned Bat thing —”

“Ugh,” Dick groaned, dragging a hand down his face and casting his eyes toward the ceiling, “don’t remind me.”

“Too late. Reminded.” Wally paused. “Hot supervillains don’t count either. Just so we’re clear. _And_ ,” Wally went on, jabbing his index finger in Dick’s direction, “if nothing else, come on — you’re bumming me out. You’re moody enough already, buddy. The last thing you need to be doing is avoiding your friends and sulking around your weird empty dark apartment — ever heard of lamps, by the way? I’ll get you one for your birthday, like _ten_ lava lamps —”

“Wally?” Dick said, sitting up in one fluid motion, bright blue eyes fixed on him as he leaned close and hauled Wally towards him by the back of his neck. “You really need to stop talking.”

People said that a lot right before they kissed him, Wally thought, followed swiftly by the realization that _waitaminute_ Dick was kissing him, and that was weird, and unexpected, and what? Not bad weird. Not bad weird at all, actually, which was also weird, but that part was good weird, too. 

And then his fingers were sliding through Dick’s hair, and for one horrible moment he actually missed the stupid ponytail. The thought dragged a muffled little groan out of him, which Dick clearly mistook for a sexy groan because suddenly he was biting at Wally’s lip, and uh, whoa, okay, maybe it was a sexy groan and he just hadn’t realized it, because he was either shivering a lot or vibrating a little and Dick was exhaling hot against his mouth and _seriously_ , _what_?

Dick pulled back, then, staring at him with the kind of smirking intensity he usually reserved for criminals who he was about to knock unconscious, which was incredibly hot and a little terrifying at the same time. Wally blinked a few times in rapid succession, his tongue darting out against his lip where Dick had bitten. 

“Okay,” Wally said, finally, “I hate to look a gift horse in the makeout—”

“Options,” Dick interrupted. “Exploring them.”

“Oh.” He wasn’t totally sure if Dick was kidding or not, was the thing — stupid deadpan delivery — but he realized suddenly that he really hoped he wasn’t. He was having one of those way-too-slow-for-a-speedster moments, where something that should have been totally obvious took way too long to sink in. Maybe the reason he’d been so intent on cheering Dick up wasn’t _just_ because he was a totally awesome friend. Maybe there was more than one reason Dick’s weird torch for Barbara had gotten under his skin. Maybe he kind of wanted to be the bat in Dick’s belfry — or was it the other way around?

“Well,” Wally said, “it just so happens that I’m feeling pretty optional right now. And exploratory.” His fingertips dragged through the short, soft hair at the back of Dick’s head where his hand was still resting, and the flutter of Dick’s dark eyelashes was _incredibly_ satisfying. “Hint hint.”

Dick took the hint, leaning back and dragging Wally onto the couch with him. Wally let out an undignified yelp, and the whole thing definitely wasn’t as graceful as it could have been, and both of them wound up with knees and elbows in uncomfortable places, and sure, Wally was a speedster and could have avoided the whole mess and looked way, _way_ more suave in the process, but he was a little preoccupied with Dick’s mouth, thank you very much.


End file.
